It is well known to provide automated activity based management systems such as for providing continuous, dynamic and real time cost information and reports.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,799,286 is directed to an automated activity based management system and a method thereof wherein the information relating to cost or accounting data is compared and validated or benchmarked for comparison for the accounting purpose for the corresponding activities of machine/manpower/service in an organization, is measured and controlled and reports generated as desired, through GUI interface with said activity information.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,431,438 relates to a storage system and identification devices for storing objects associated with devices in stations. Each identification device includes an electronic memory device with a unique code. The storage system receives information relating to each identification device with both its code and the object associated with it. A user can enter information as to a particular object and the system identifies the location of the station holding the identification device, thus identification devices can be returned randomly. This can be used for many objects as small as keys and very large objects connected to the identification devices.
This invention does not relate to activity management system by key control based access/denial of authenticated user to perform predefined activity, control on its time components and sequence and feedback monitoring or status reporting, and therefore does not infringe on the inventive intent of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,629,019 provides for a coin operated system for operative access to a video arcade games and slot machines utilizes an automated redemption system comprising a client transponder card with a memory unit, an activity station, a management station and an attendant transponder with a memory unit. Thus the activity management in this invention is redemption oriented and not Identity verification/authentication based access/denial for persons undertaking predefined and coded activities. It does not also involve any key control system for activity management.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,690,673 relates to a method and apparatus for a biometric transponder based activity management system in a defined area, for allow/deny access of a person having identifiable biometric data encoded in a central server/processor for controlled access to area/facility within a defined area or perform a defined activity upon verification of identity of an individual at a display station within the defined area as biometric inputs, which is authenticated from the corresponding encoded data in a central server. The invention thus directed to control entry in a defined area as an element of activity management and do not involve any key control system for controlling multifaceted activities.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,609,657 is on a “System for entrapping objects” wherein disclosed a storage system for storing and entrapping a plurality of objects comprising a system housing; smartkey housing operable to receive and releasably lock a smartkey therein; recesses each of which is associated with a respective smartkey housing; and a plurality of smart keys each of which is associated with an object. Each smartkey comprises a body, a memory device comprising an individualized code and an entrapping arm coupled to the body for entrapping an object positioned in the recess associated with the smart key housing. When the object is positioned within its respective recess and the smartkey is positioned and locked in the smart key housing associated with the recess. The entrapping arm prevent the object from being removed from the associated recess until the smartkey is removed from the respective smartkey housing when the object is removable from the recess. A smartkey with an associated chamber may be applied in controlling door open/close option for selective populace. In particular, the prior art is directed toward a construction where the smartkey operatively engages an entrapping arm that prevent an object being removed from an associated recess.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,981,639 is a prior patent titled “Object storing system with illuminated housing” is an invention directed to a storage system for storing a plurality of objects, wherein one or more objects are each associated with a smartkey; the system comprising a system housing defining a recess, mounted on a front panel and having a smartkey housing supported behind for each recess. A concentrated light source interrupted at least at selective portion in the housing when the smartkey is put in the recess/housing for processing information.
Thus the prior art is same in providing security except for provision of an illuminating light source used for information processing to move one associated object by the operation of a smart key in respective housing. The system does not further provide any central server based support for the status and monitoring of objects or any key authentication. The system is primarily directed to storing as the principal activity and access control thereof.